prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mipple
Mipple is the Princess of Hope from the Garden of Light. She, like Honoka, is generally more reserved than her male counterpart and warrior, Mepple. Who she shares a "Lovey-dovey" relationship with. She resides predominantly with Honoka, and ends all her sentences with "-mipo" in the Japanese version. She is pale/light pink colored with darker pink markings and dark crimson eyes. Her eye markings seem to be like the top of a heart or like two dots, she has hearts on the ends of her ears and a heart like marking on her forehead with 3 frills at the bottom. The end of her tail is heart shaped. Personality Like Honoka, Mipple is very reserved and formal, but also very patient and kind. Taking any problem to come her way with a smile. Due to her motherly nature, Mipple often talks with Honoka when she feels sad or in need of advice, and also is the one to comfort Porun during one of his tantrums. Story Futari wa Pretty Cure Off-screen, Mipple's story starts in the Garden of Light, her home. She is the Princess of Hope, and has a chosen warrior to protect her, Mepple. It is unknown when they fell in love with each other, but it is assumed that they have always been. However, one day the Garden of Light is attacked by the Dusk Zone. Although the Queen manages to stop the darkness from devouring her castle, it is decided that Mipple and Mepple are going to go to the Garden of Rainbows in order to look for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Mipple is sent first, expecting Mepple to follow soon. However, because of different timezones, Mipple had to wait one hundred years for Mepple. Though this being only one day in the Garden of Light. When she escaped the Garden of Light, she flew from the sky as a shooting star. A soon-to-be famous artist, Mario Piccarini was watching the stars and wished to bestow him a talen, but then he saw a shooting star that was Mipple and fell and hit him on the head. When he woke up, he saw cards and a cell phone who was Mipple. He later drew Mepple and an art of the scene of him and the shooting star of that day and kept drawing without thinking of anything else and before he realized it, he became a famous artist and all because Mipple inspired him to find his talents. Later, she was exchanged all over the world traded until she came into the hands of a young girl. It had just been a war (presumably World War II), and the young girl had lost all hope for a future. However, even though she was slumbering, Mipple whispered to the girl that she should not give up hope, which inspired the girl to never give up. She kept the little cellphone until she became old and her grandaughter Yukishiro Honoka had been born. When Mepple finally arrives to the Garden of Rainbows, Mipple awakens and her light makes Honoka able to find her. Recognizing her as a part of Pretty Cure, she off-screen asks Honoka to take her to Mepple. Honoka does as she asks, but when they arrive to a closing amusement park, they are met by a Dusk Zone denizen named Pisard, as well as Misumi Nagisa, who found Mepple. When Pisard begins attacking, Mepple and Mipple make the girls use the Card Communes in order to transform and fight him. Although in doubt, they do what they say, and they transform into Cure Black and Cure White. They manage to defeat Pisard and the monster Zakenna, and the mascots hug each other in happiness after not seeing each other in such a long time. They then explain the duty of the Pretty Cure for the girls. The following weeks, Mipple stays with Honoka and helps her to comprehend with everything that is happening, and does everything she can in order not to be a burden on the kind girl. However, she does nag Honoka sometimes to go and meet Nagisa and Mepple in her need to see him, but aside from that, she and Honoka get along very well in comparison to Nagisa and Mepple's relationship. As the time goes by and Pretty Cure gets one Prism Stone back after another, Mipple and Mepple eventually have a real fight, in which they refuse to apologize to another. However, when the last servant of the Dark King, Ilkubo, appears and takes all the life energy in the girls' town, Mepple decides to try to take him down in order to protect Mipple, telling her not to lose hope since she is the Princess of Hope. Eventually, the team is able to restore all the life energy, and Ilkubo leaves. After defeating Ilkubo and the Dark King with the help of the Queen, the girls and mascots go back to an everyday life, until they are ordered by the Queen to take the Prince of Light, Pollun, to the Garden of Rainbows and aid Pretty Cure once again in a new fight against the Seeds of Darkness, whose main goal is to resurrect the Dark King. Once again, the mascots live with their respective caretakers, Pollun living with Nagisa and Mepple. Eventually, they manage to defeat the Seeds of Darkness and the Dark King once again, and the whole Garden of Light is restored. Now that there is no need for Mipple and Mepple to be in the Garden of Rainbows anymore, they must get back to the Garden of Light before they fall into eternal sleep in the Garden of Rainbows. However, because they have become too close to Pretty Cure to want to leave them, Mipple and Mepple decide to stay with them in their eternal sleep, so that they will always be together. Saying goodbye, Mipple's cellphone closes, and is unable to open again, leaving the girls in tears as they depart. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart When the Queen's life is set in danger, and a new evil has appeared, Mepple and Mipple are woken up from their sleep with a new task. They wake up just in the nick of time, and hurry to transform into their new cellphones, the Heartful Communes, to make the girls become Pretty Cure again. Through the rest of the season, they eventually meet Kujou Hikari, who can transform into Shiny Luminous, and it is revealed that she is the disappeared Queen's life. Half way through the season, Lulun, the Princess of Light, makes an appearance as well. They continue fighting the evil who wish to resurrect the Dark King. At the end of the season, when the Dark King has destroyed the Garden of Rainbows, Pretty Cure has lost their hope. Mipple, however, agrees to Mepple about having no regrets, because she is glad he had the chance to meet Honoka and the others. The girls try to defeat the evil once again, but fail. They eventually try to fight once again, and with the help of Luminous and the resurrected Queen, manage to defeat the Dark King once and for all. When the Dark King is defeated, the mascots separate with the girls without any kind of goodbyes, which once again leaves Honoka in tears. However, the mascots return to them the day afterward, telling that they are now able to live in the Garden of Rainbows without any kinds of consequences. Telling Honoka that they will always be together, they hug and cry in joy. Relationships Mipple lives with Honoka, and they seem to be very close. Mipple easily understands Honoka's feelings and almost never bothers her with any problems, instead choosing to do whatever she needs to help both of them. They are sometimes seen having "girl talks" , and Mipple worries about Honoka often, and seems to have almost a motherly attitude toward her. Having a lovey-dovey relationship with Mepple, the two of them often kiss or share hugs and spend time together whenever they can. Due to this, she will bug Honoka to go and visit Nagisa so that she can see him. When Pollun comes into the story, Mipple usually always defend him from Mepple, who does not like him. Although this causes some problems between her and Mepple, they are still together, and Pollun is like their little brother. It is possible that Mipple has known Pollun ever since he was born, since he, like her, is of royal blood. Trivia *Mipple is the only fairy mascot who has a boyfriend. *She is the first mascot not to have a round-shaped head. *She and Mepple are the first pair of mascots who have a shape at the end of her tail. For Mipple being a spade, or an upside-down heart, which Mepple said is one of the Prism Stones. The pair is followed by Flappy and Choppy. *In the German dubbed version of Futari wa Pretty Cure, she and Mepple share the same voice actress, but they sound distinctive. Gallery Category:Mascots Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters